Dyskusja użytkownika:Ewelitta2
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Wiki Mitologia! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, skontaktuj się z nami -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sannse Właściwie nic Dopiero zaczynam edytować tę wikię, ale za dużo w artykułach nie jest napisane np. o bogini Eris. Jest napisane czym się zajmowała, kogo była córką, ale oprócz tego nic. Dopiero zaczynam edytować tę wikię, ale za dużo w artykułach nie jest napisane np. o bogini Eris. Jest napisane czym się zajmowała, kogo była córką, ale oprócz tego nic. Michnar 15:36, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) A witam Mitologii.wikia jest to nowa utworzona 20 stycznia 2011 roku przez ze mnie jestem samą stworzycielką nie tylko tej strony ale też innej na http://pl.rycerzefikcji.wikia.com mam nadzieje że świetnie tu bedziesz się bawił - stworzycielka tej strony Ewelitta2 Coś mi się niepodoba Czemu właściwie nie zmienia się liczba edycjii. Na mojej stronie pisze 34 edycje od długiego czasu, ale gdy kliknę na wkład to pojawia się ilość edycjii: 52 o co chodzi? Jesteś administratorem, więc zrób z tym coś. Po drugie trzeba usunąć artykuł Hemere (Dzień) i Hemmere (Dzień) i zostawić tylko artykuł Hemere. Może uczynisz mnie administratorem, a ja to wszystko zrobie, co? I ostatnie jeżeli np. wypisujesz w słupku bogów to nie tak: Zeus Hera Tylko: *Zeus *Hera Michnar 08:53, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) No ok bedziesz jako drugi administrador bo ja oprócz tej wikii - Mitologii , zajmóje się najstarszą wikią Rycerzefikcji więc jak umierz usunąć Hermere ( Dzień ) i Hemere ( Dzień ) to możesz . A sprawdzałam ci w wkład o którym mowa jeszcze podisała na Afrodycie bo była jeszcze jedna wersja że była córką Zeusa i Doris a przypadkiem nie sprawdzałeś teraz masz 53 edycjii . I znów Weż zrób raz a porządnie edytowałem, a teraz znów nie ma prawidłowej liczby edycjii. Ja mam zbyt wiele na głowie nie tylko tą wikie ale i też drugą jeszcze jestem na innej wiki miejserial którym pisze odcinki serialu nawet na Rycerzyfikcji tak samo jak chodzi o edycje ja w nich nieseidzę może jest tu jakiś błąd tego nie wiem ? A Nyks się nie bała Zeusa tylko on jej się bał tu zrobiłeś błąd Ile już takich wiadomości Mówie, zrób coś z edycjami Klikam stronę użytkownika - 136 edycjii Klikam dyskusję - 141 edycjii Klikam na blog - 173 edycjii Albo zrób z tym coś na zawsze, albo rób to nagminnie (wciąż), ale myśle że będzie większy problem, jak przyjdą inni użytkownicy. I przy okazjii, żebym został administratorem to musisz mi dać gwiazdę administratorską, czyli mnie prościej mówiąc awansować. A nie powiezieć tylko dobra jesteś administratorem. Nie rozumiesz. Słuchaj ta wikia powstała 20 stycznia tego roku wiec jest świeża a mam jeszcze na głowie satrszą wikię Rycerzyfikcji i swtorzyłam nową 13 marca też tego roku wiec robie co mogę to jest tak hop siup jak myślisz czego wiele czasu by wszystko zrobić jest drugim administratorem jak ja jestem zajeda dwoma pozostałymi to tym nie zastępujesz . Nie pisz bzdur Czemu ty tak niszczysz artykuły. Dam ci kilka rad: Po pierwsze przecinki wstawia sie tak: Perseusz uratował Andromedę, którą pojął za żonę. A nie Perseusz uratował Andromedę , którą pojął za żonę. Po drugie nie rób tak Perseusza, tylko rób Perseusza. Po trzecie grafiki dodawaj nie pod tekstem, tylko obok tekstu. Nie usuwaj kategorii jak w przypadku artykułu Andromeda Najlepiej nie edytuj artykułów, które wcześniej ja zrobiłem, edytowałem, naprawiłem. Z wyrażami szacunku Michnar 09:16, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Słuchaj no to ja stworzyłam tą wikię nie ty rozumiano , ja pisze co mi się żywnie podoba bo to ja jeszcze raz ci pokreśle ale to ty niepisz jakieś ty bzdety rozumiano i nieucz mnie jak się prawidłowo pisze bo moge wszystkie edycje albo artykuly usuniąc więc mnie dziś niedenerwój a sam niepisz tu mi bzdur rozumiano bo to jest moja wikia i nic ci do tego ta ja ciebie poprawiam robis zbłed za błedem i niewchóć mi w droge rozumiano bo ja ciebie usune albo zablokuje rozumiemy się kapiszi Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz logo lub skórkę? Napisz na Tworzenie Logo Wiki :D I jeszcze jedno. Widze ze popełniasz dużo gaf na wikii. Poczytaj sobie Centrum Pomocy. Zacznij od podstaw potem zaawansowane, dodatkowe funkcje i poradnik admina. Poczytaj, poćwicz. Przy dobrych chęciach za kilka dni powinnać opanowaćpodstawy MediaWiki. Ja zaczynałem nauke wiki na centrum pomocy i nie żałuje :D A poza tym dzieki znajomosci mediawiki twoja wikia będziel epsza i ładniejsza :D Mat. 00:01, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Wróciłem Napisz do Tworzenie Logo Wiki. Oni zrobią ci (nam) ładne logo, skórkę, i tytuł, chociaż tytuł może bym mógł ja sam zrobić na Paincie. Michnar 15:55, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, mogę być, tylko to nie takie łatwe. Oficjalnie mogę zajmowaćsię wikią. \ Michnar 15:26, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) Dobrze ja oprócz niej mam dwie inne wiesz .oficjalnie zajmujesz się moją wikią jesteś adminstratorem Ewelitta2 02.12.2011 Użytkownik:Szczurex007 Pytanie żółtodzioba Szczurex007 14:53, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) - Witaj. Mogę normalnie edytować gotowe(ale nierozwinięte) artykuły czy trzeba jakieś zgodzy czy czegoś? Pomogę wam Szczurex007 17:36, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) - Zostawcie mnie mitologię nordycką - dużo wiem to i owo. Admin Mam taki pomysł: uczyń mnie adminem, ale tak na prawdę, a nie, że kogę zostać adminem. Ponieważ znów chce edytować tą wikię, zrób tak: #Wejdż na samym dole w opcje Administrator. #Jesteś w panelu administratora, w drugim rzędzie zatytuowanym Społeczność znajdziesz ikonkę Uprawnienia użytkowników. #W pole u góry wpisz po prostu Michnar #Wyjdzie ci, że nie mam rzadnych uprawnień jak na razie, więc zaznacz mnie jako ADMINISTRATORA (możliwość usuwania artykułów, blokowania użytkowników, zabezpieczania stron), najlepiej zaznacz także opcje BIUROKTARA (możliwość nadawania praw administatorskich) Michnar 11:03, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) UWAGA! Wandale dodają wredne komentarze do artykułów (patrz Charyty, oprócz tego to w ogóle skasuj te komentarze. Dlaczego ktoś ma komentować czyjąś pracę. ja mu się nie podoba może poprawić. Jeszcze jedno jak już będziesz usuwać to wywal też odznaki. To jest pożyteczne przy powstaniu wiki, a nie przy jej rozwoju. Ja bym miał już jakieś 1000 punktów, ale nie mam bo ty to później wprowadziłaś. I proszę przemyśł kwestię ja jako pełnoprawnego administatora. Michnar 11:34, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzasz się na usunięcie odznak? Michnar 17:36, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Pytanie Już zrobiłam trochę edycji, Czy mogę prosić o rollbacka? 16:52, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Raport Witam, przedstawię tutaj swoje uwagi dotyczące tego projektu. # Przede wszystkim fatalna kategoryzacja, jest wiele artykułów bez kategorii, niektóre kategorie są błędne lub się dublują, należy skategoryzować wszystkie arty, korzystając przy tym z odpowiedniej strony specjalnej, oraz usunąć niepotrzebne/błędne. # Błędy w nazwach artykułów, tu recepta jest prosta, trzeba przenieść artykuły tak by nazwa była prawidłowa. # Koszmarne formatowanie, błędy interpunkcyjne, językowe, stylistyczne, fleksyjne etc, należy kompleksowo zredagować wszystkie strony. # Brak licencji w plikach, należy wstawić poprawne, służą do tego szablony utworzone przez Trysię. # Brak jakichkolwiek edycji w MW, które mogłyby ułatwić edytowanie. Do tego jest potrzebny admin znający chociaż podstawy Media Wiki. Szczerze mówiąc, nie znalazłem tu takiego. Na razie to wszystko, liczę na odpowiedź i pomoc w realizacji moich pomysłów. Pozdrawiam, Szaszlyk 12:30, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) :Chodziło mi o admina potrafiącego dokonywać zmian w komunikatach MediaWiki, importować nowe oraz poprawiać lub usuwać te, które są nieaktualne, na skutek na przykład aktualizacji oprogramowania. 11:08, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Rozszerzenie grona administratorów Cześć, jestem Sovq - jestem helperem na Wikii. W ostatnim czasie zwróciło się do mnie kilku aktywnych edytorów z tej wiki, sugerując, że na Wiki Mitologia przydałoby się kilka zmian. Sądząc po tym co widać w ostatnich zmianach próbują oni postawić tą wiki na nogi. W związku z tym, być może przydałoby się rozszerzyć ich (lub niektórych z nich) uprawnienia, aby mogli wprowadzić więcej zmian? — Sovq 17:46, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale na wiki mamy nowego administratora: użytkownika Beatrycze Budyń. Co do tego co napisałaś do Sovq: nic nie mówiłaś, że jestem tutaj w roli pomocnika. No nic, może pomocnik wyprzedził mistrza... Michnar (dyskusja) 13:45, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Odp. Nowy admin jest już od kilku dobrych miesięcy. Michnar (dyskusja) 14:51, lut 7, 2013 (UTC) Odp Napiszesz mi to polsku, o jaki artyk'u'ł (przez u otwarte) ci chodzi. A w ogóle ten admin Beatrycze Budyń pełni funkcję już od kilku miesięcy. Michnar (dyskusja) 16:10, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Tak Oczywiście że można napisać ten artykuł, nic nie wiem o tym, żeby tytuł był zabezpieczony. Prawa mam od kilku miesięcy, więc już raczej nie jestem nowa. 18:05, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Administrator : Chcę zostać administratorem. #Wiem, że na tym koncie nie mam dużo edycji jednak na poprzednim koncie miałem prawie 500. #Chcę zrobić porządek z grafikami.